


The Taste Of Your Lips

by AquariusLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i may or may not write more on this, some stuff happens, they get drunk, this is from two years ago omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3961930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquariusLarry/pseuds/AquariusLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically in the heat of my fanfic writing phase I wrote this and forgot about it<br/>Harry and Louis get a lil drunk and have a lil fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I made a post on tumblr about this and one of my friends said i should post it, please be aware that I wrote this two years ago and have not re-read it all the way through
> 
> While characters are based on real people the actions in this story are not things they have done and this is completely fictitious. Thanks yo

The club was full of sweaty bodies and Harry could barely see three feet in front of him. He hated this kind of scene, all the reckless (probably underage) teens getting drunk all over the place and doing what shouldn’t even be classified as dancing at this point. As he lifted his feet off the worryingly sticky floors he realized he had no idea where Matt had gone. The whole reason he was even at this place that stunk horribly of booze was because Matt had been dumped, yet again, by some girl. Looking around the place searching for his cousin Matt but had no luck. Conceding to defeat he made his way to the bar to get a beer, might as well drink since he was here anyway.

Leaning up against the peanut covered bar, Harry scans the crowd for Matt while lazily drinking from his beer. After about five minutes of awkward conversation with the bartender a rather short boy came scampering up to the bar, clearly already trashed.

“Aye! Barkeep?” the boys words came out slurred and not really coherent to anyone that wasn’t standing right next to him, “Another round for me and my friends!” Not long after the request was made, it was fulfilled with a cheerful yell from the boy.

As Harry continued to look at him, he couldn’t help to admire him. Dark brown hair that had clearly been down at the start of the night but was now plastered to his head with what was hopefully sweat and not alcohol, eyes that seeming to shine a brighter shade of blue than the sky on a clear day, and his smile. The boy had been smiling since he arrived at the bar, but when his order arrived it seemed to triple in size, god that smile could probably make Ireland actually win a World Cup, Harry thought absent mindedly.

“Hey mate, if you wanna look some more you’ll either need to take a picture or come with me back to my table.”

It took Harry a minute to realize, but it was him that the boy was addressing, “Oh um, yeah. I’ll, um, I’ll come with you.” Harry tried to keep up with the boy, a true difficulty with how fast the lithe boy was moving. When Harry eventually caught up, he leaned down to whisper in the boys ear, “Names Harry, if you wanna know,” smirking, Harry leaned back up and continued over to the table that the boy seemed to be aiming toward.

“Well this tall lad here is named Harry, I think he’s pretty hot so he’s gonna drink with us.Cool? Good.” The boy said handing everyone at the table a shot, “Bottoms up Curly. Names Louis by the way,” Louis said before clinking his glass and downing it before yelling like this was a college frat party.

Harry drank his shot and decided to ignore the vibrating of his phone in his pocket, if Matt really needed someone there are plenty of other people to call that aren’t caught up with a handsome blue eyed boy.

15 minutes of drinking later Harry and Louis began to get a lot closer than two practically strangers should be. Harry leaning in and whispering things in Louis’ ear that made him turn around and give Harry a love bite.

“Dance floor?” Louis asked cocking up an eyebrow, Harry nodded before Louis grabbed his hand and wove them through the crowd and on to the dance floor.

_With a taste of your lips_   
_I'm on a ride_   
_You're toxic_

Louis’ eyes seemed to gloss over as the two moved in sync with the music, bodies seeming to fit perfectly together. Louis, back facing Harry, reached up to wrap one arm around the taller boys next in an attempt to bring them impossibly closer. Harry placed his hands tentatively on to Louis hips before leaning down to shower the shorter boys neck in kisses.

The alcohol took over Louis’ senses, he began grinding his ass on Harry and tangling his hands in the curls at the base of Harry’s necks. For his efforts, Louis received a small moan from Harry’s mouth. Suddenly Harry's mouth was at his ear, nibbling on his earlobe before whispering roughly, “If you keep that up, we’re gonna have to find somewhere a little more private.” Louis pulled lightly on Harry’s curls one last time before letting go and separating himself from Harry.

Harry, missing the feel of the smaller boys body up against his, reached out to bring him back, but Louis expertly moved out of his reach and seemed to beckon him to follow with his eyes. Once again Harry followed Louis through the crowded room of people, nothing but lust on his mind. Louis found a door that led to the cool night air, the music still loud in his ears. Harry met him out there quick enough, “Private enough for you babe?” Louis asked the corner of his mouth turning up in a cocky smile.

“Close enough,” Harry said gruffly, reaching Louis in two strides of his long legs. When he reached him, Harry pushed Louis roughly up against the building, putting his band behind the boys head so he wouldn’t get hurt on impact. The following presided as if instinct for the two boys; Harry’s mouth collided with Louis’ in an almost desperate kiss, they could taste the liquor on each others mouths but neither cared, Louis’ hands returned their previous position up in Harry’s hair, Harry let out a moan at the tugs of his hair and allowed his hands to wander down to Louis waist, thumbs pushing down on his hip bones.

Louis bit lightly on Harrys bottom lip looking for entrance to the taller boys mouth, which Harry granted almost instantly. It wasn’t long till Harry’s hands cupped Louis’ ass, causing Louis to moan needily against Harry’s mouth. Grasping Louis’ upper thighs tightly, Harry lifted him up and Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. The kisses became needier and sloppier, Harry pushing Louis into the wall and his fingers playing with the hem of Louis shirt. Louis still had his fingers wrapped tightly in Harrys curls and was planting kisses on any exposed skin his mouth could reach.  
Harry began to fumble with hem of Louis’ shirt in an attempt to expose the sun kissed skin underneath. Louis stopped him by moving one hand down and placing a finger on Harrys lips, looking him dead in the eye he whispered hotly, “None of that here, put me down and we can go have more fun somewhere else.”

Quickly but carefully Harry untangled himself from Louis, only to have his had grabbed by Louis once they were both firmly planted on the ground. From the moment their fingers were intertwined, Louis looking back with a sly smile, took off running to only god knows where.


End file.
